


Always Last To Know

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Always Last To Know [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Cheating, Domestic, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started innocently enough as looking for a pen shook my faith in you our marriage and our life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Last To Know

What started innocently enough as looking for a pen, shook my faith in you our marriage and our life.

I found theater tickets from dates long past, and the one from the puppet show we went to last weekend.

Why would you keep these things scattered in your desk drawers?

I found the card shoved in back of the drawer. You know the one with your name written in calligraphy. The one with a lock of blonde hair in it.

Who is she Mase? How long have you been carrying on? How could I not have known?  
Dare I ask


End file.
